It is known that a nanowire of a Group III-V semiconductor material can be grown on a substrate of Si (111) or other crystal orientation with an opening perpendicular to a seed opening. It would be desirable to grow the Group III-V material after CMOS processing so that formation of certain transistors such as PFETs can use a high temperature process.
Prior to this invention this and other needs were not met.